


Seashell on a String

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fear of Drowning, First Time, France (Country), Kid!Lock, M/M, Time Skips, Virgin Mycroft, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: Greg and Mycroft meet when they're children, on a French shore, miles and miles away from London. They find each other again, ten years later, and well. They certainly hit it off.





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft pulled his hat a little lower on his head as he walked along the shoreline. Mum and Dad were busy with the baby, so he’d been left to forage on his own. Even at a bit more than year old Sherlock was demanding. Mycroft had slathered himself with sunblock and was poking around looking for interesting shells.

"Whatcha doin'?" 

Blinking, Mycroft was surprised to hear English, considering they were on the French coast. He eyed the other boy warily. He was tan and strong, about the same age, but much more used to being out of doors. “Lookin’ for shells.”

Greg grinned. "You do speak English! I heard you talking to your papa!" He jumped down from the rock and ran forward. "My mama speaks English! She taught me! I'm Greg. Who're you?" 

“Mycroft. You’re half-English?”

"Yah," Greg nodded. "Mama married papa and now we live here. Do you live in England? I visit grandma there, but my grandmere is here." 

“I do,” said Mycroft. “My Mummy and Daddy are with my baby brother.”

"Oh." Greg wrinkled his nose. "My sister is little, and she smells sometimes. Wanna meet her anyway?" 

“Okay. I don’t like the beach much anyway.”

Greg held out his hand to Mycroft. "Come on!" 

Hesitating, Mycroft took it and let himself be pulled towards the cottages that overlooked this stretch of beach.

Greg kept up a steady stream of chatter until they reached the bottom of the hill. "Here! This is it," he said, pushing the gate open. "We live really close to the beach. Mama? I made a friend!" 

“Who is it Gregory?” she asked, wiping her hands as she came out of the kitchen.

"This is Mycroft. From England."

“Nice to meet you Mycroft. Your family is staying here on the beach?”

Mycroft nodded. “Yes ma’am. About four cottages down.”

"How long?" Greg asked excitedly. "Can you stay for dinner?" 

“I gotta ask my Mummy.” Mycroft was surprised by how friendly Greg was being.

"Oh...can I come with you?" Greg asked. "They're on the beach right?" 

“Sure.” Mycroft gave him a slight smile.

Greg smiled back and took his hand. "Bye mama!" He towed Mycroft from the house and back down to the waves, running in with a splash. "Come on, Mycroft. We can walk back through the water." 

“I don’t like getting wet.”

Greg frowned. "Really? Why not? Swimming is fun." 

“I’m not very good at it, that’s all.” Mycroft looked dubiously at the waves.

"I won't let you get hurt," Greg promised, wiggling his fingers beckoningly. "Come swim with me." 

Mycroft hesitated, but he was drawn in by the infectious smile. He reached out and took Greg’s hand.

Greg grinned and the boys walked a little deeper, making their way along the surf. "Hey Mycroft?" Greg said suddenly. "We're new friends right? So I can tell you a secret?" 

Mycroft was surprised. Nobody claimed to be his friend. “Okay.” he said carefully.

"I think that your eyes are pretty. Like the ocean," Greg said. "But that's not the secret. The secret is that thunder scares me. So it's okay if you're scared of swimming. I understand." 

Mycroft smiled and squeezed his hand, keeping nervously on the beach side as they walked.

“Do you wanna go in up to your knees at least?” Greg asked. 

“Will you hold my hand?”

“Course!” Greg said brightly, squeezing him tight. “Ready?” 

Mycroft nodded.

Greg led them a few steps deeper and grabbed Mycroft’s other hand, so they faced each other as the waves lapped at their legs. “See? It’s not that bad, right?” He giggled. “See? Sea!” 

Mycroft couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “I sea.”

Greg squeezed his hands with a gap toothed grin. “How long are you staying? You should stay forever! Then we can be the best friends ever.” 

“Only one more week.” Mycroft’s face fell.

“Oh…” Greg frowned. “Well...I’ll think of something, okay? Maybe a magic spell so we don’t forget each other! Or so you have to come back here again to visit me!” 

“We could write.”

“But magic is better. And I don’t write English, only French,” Greg said, beginning to pout. 

“I can read some French. I’m getting better.”

Greg smiled. “Wait, you can speak French?” 

“Oui.”

Greg began to babble excitedly, telling Mycroft all about his school and football and his family as they started walking again. He stopped when Mycroft tugged on his arm. “Oh. Those are your parents?” he asked, looking at the two adults with the baby. “And brother?” 

“Yes.” Mycroft went back to English. He shyly pulled Greg to them. “Mummy, Daddy, this is Gregory.”

“Hello Gregory. I see you’ve made a friend then, Mycroft?” Ella said, smiling at him. “You’ll have to say goodbye soon though. It’s nearly time for supper.”

Greg frowned. “But my mama said I could ask if My could eat with us. Can he? Please?” 

Ella hesitated. “Can I meet your mother dear?” 

Greg nodded. “Yes. She talks like you.”

Ella smiled. “All right then.”

**

Greg and Mycroft were curled on a blanket a few hours later, bellies full as they stared up at the sky. “Mycroft?” Greg asked sleepily, ignoring the chatter of their parents a bit further up the beach. 

“Yes?”

“Even if you’re leaving soon, I’m happy you’re my friend.” 

Mycroft yawned and rest his head on Greg’s chest. “Me too.”

Greg smiled and tucked an arm around him, eyes drifting shut.

**

Ella looked down the beach, smiling as she greeted Greg’s mother. “I see our boys are quite tuckered out,” she said. “Thank you for looking after Mycroft. The baby just takes so much time, I’m afraid he gets pushed to the wayside sometimes.” 

“I understand. Greg’s sister can be a handful sometimes.”

“Will you be around tomorrow? I’d love to chat a bit.” 

“Yes. We’re here until the end of the week.”

“Wonderful. Let’s have lunch on the prom, yes? We can bring the husbands.” Ella smiled, as Greg’s mother laughed. With a final wave, Ella went down to collect Mycroft. Greg stirred as Mycroft was lifted away, blinking awake.

“Go back to sleep, Gregory. Your mother will collect you soon,” Ella said with a smile. “And we’ll see you tomorrow, all right?”

Greg nodded and yawned again. “Oh...wait.” He dug in his pockets, pulling out a smooth shell, pale pink and worn by years of waves running over it. “This is…” He yawned again. “Mycroft’s. He said to hold it for him. Give it to him...si vous plait,” he murmured. 

“Oui, little one.” Ella smiled and walked off, tipping her head at the other mother as she went by, shell clutched in her hand. 

Mycroft woke late, bouncing on his heels as he ate breakfast. Sherlock was fussing and Mummy was reluctant to let him go alone, wanting to go with him, but finally they and Daddy were heading down to the cottage. He frowned as they got close and saw a worker fixing the door.

“They had to go,” he said. “Some emergency.”

“Oh, Mycroft, I’m sorry darling,” Ella said, kneeling down beside him. “Maybe your friend will be back before we leave, hmm?” 

Mycroft rubbed at his eyes. “I didn’t get his address Mummy.”

“Oh don’t cry,” Ella said. “Oh, I nearly forgot.” She reached in her coat pocket, pulling out the shell. “Gregory said to give this to you. Why don’t you hold onto it, hmm? And we’ll go back to the cottage and walk along the beach with some ice cream.” 

“Yes, Mummy.” Mycroft pulled back his feelings, pushed them aside and hid his sorrow. “Thank you.”

“It’s all right dear. I’m sure he’s just as sad to have missed you.” 

Mycroft squeezed his hand around the shell and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later, Mycroft was about to go into University. He had time before he began, so he went to France. Perhaps it was nostalgia, sentiment, but he had nothing else to do at the time.

He still wasn’t that comfortable in the water, but he waded in to his waist, letting the warm water lap around him.

Greg's shift was starting and he nodded to the other lifeguard, swapping places to climb up into the chair. He glanced around the beach, noting one fine looking teen just standing in the water. He allowed himself a lingering glance before turning away to watch a few toddlers in the surf. 

Mycroft took a few more steps, turning to admire the beach before facing the waves again. Suddenly his foot slipped as a wave crashed down, sending him tumbling.

Greg glanced back to where the other teen had been but saw nothing. He frowned and got down from his chair, going over as he saw nothing but the quick flash of a hand. 

Mycroft tried not to panic as he tried to get his feet back under him, only to be knocked down again 

Greg saw the teen wasn't getting back up, couldn't get back up as each new wave kept knocking him down and farther from shore. He swore at the flailing arms, knowing it meant the kid was panicking and he waded in, and reached down, grabbing him. 

Mycroft felt strong arms around him, pulling him up. He sputtered as his head broke the surface, gulping air. 

"Breathe for me," Greg said in French, pulling him in towards the beach and laying him on the sand. "You're fine." 

“Merci,” muttered Mycroft, trying to blink up at his savior.

Greg smiled. "Hello there, ocean eyes. You good now?" 

“I think so,” he said in English, taking in the dark hair, dark, kind eyes.

Greg grinned, helping him sit up. "English then? I'm Greg." 

“Mycroft,” he said automatically, coughing up a bit of seawater.

Greg smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Had a friend with that name once upon a time. Maybe the ocean returned him, aye?" he joked. "You ever been here before?" 

“When I was a boy.” Mycroft’s mind was beginning to return from panic mode. He swallowed. “He left before I could give him my address.”

"Because I was going to learn to read English and write to him," Greg said slowly, smile widening. "I gave him a shell that we found together. Pale pink.,.." 

Mycroft nodded and pulled the shell out of his shirt. It had been pure sentiment to wear the necklace. “I told you I’m not very good with water.”

"And I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt," Greg said, leaning forward to give the other boy an excited hug. "I can't believe you're here! How old are you now?" 

“Eighteen. I start University in the fall, so I thought I’d come here for holiday first.”

"Great," Greg said. "Listen, I have to get back to work, but can we meet later? There's a bonfire, a few of my friends are throwing it on the beach tonight. Will you come?" 

Mycroft nodded and got to his feet, only reluctantly letting go of Greg. “What time?”

"Just when the sun goes down. I'll be here," Greg said." Meet at the chair?"

“I’ll be here. Thank you.” Mycroft smiled at him.

Greg smiled too, struck with a sudden urge to press their lips together. "Right." 

Mycroft found himself still staring into Greg’s eyes. He was just as tan as before, stronger, well grown into his body, as opposed to Mycroft’s lankiness. Though Mycroft was pleased to realize he was just a little bit taller.

Greg stood and tugged Mycroft up regretfully. "Right then....see you later, My." He waved and stepped away, jogging back to his chair. 

Mycroft watched him go, swallowed, and headed back to his rented cottage. 

**

Greg sat down with a sigh, beer in hand as the sun began to sink low, waiting for Mycroft. To the left, people were already laying wood for the bonfire, but all Greg could think about was Mycroft, disbelieving of how attractive he'd gotten. How his eyes were still the same, but everything else screamed take me, fuck me, I'm yours.' Especially when the other boy had been dripping wet and panting hard. Greg casually rearranged himself and shook his head. Summer flings were a bad idea, and crushing hard was even worse, especially when you didn’t know if the other even liked men. Very, very bad. No matter how attractive the other was. 

Mycroft hid his nerves as he approached the beach. He was overdressed in a button up, though his sleeves were rolled up as he wasn't sure what was proper attire. Taking a breath, he approached Greg. 

Greg scrambled up as he saw Mycroft. “You came,” he said with a grin. “Can I get you a beer?” 

"Sure. It's really nice to see you." Mycroft couldn't help but admire Greg's confidence, the strong body. He probably had girls climbing all over him. 

“Here, come on.” Greg beckoned him over to the cooler, digging out a bottle. “You know I should ask. How long are you here for now?” 

"A month. This was my first full day here."

“So we have time,” Greg said with a smile. “I’m off tomorrow, if you want to do something.” 

"If love to." Mycroft sipped his beer. "Seeing anyone?"

“Nah,” Greg said, sitting back down. “You?” 

"No. Quite unattached." He licked his lips as he watched him. 

“No potential suitors?” Greg asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mycroft scoffed as he sat. "Nobody is interested in the odd ginger that spends all his time in his books."

“I’m sure you could find someone,” Greg said, letting his gaze drag up Mycroft’s body until it reached his eyes. “If you wanted.” 

Mycroft shivered. "You know anyone who might be interested?" All he wanted to do was climb in Greg's lap and snog him. 

“I might,” Greg said, and licked his lips. “Depends on what you’re interested in.” 

Mycroft closed the gap and kissed him, hoping he wasn't wrong. 

Greg threaded a hand through his hair, tugging him closer. 

Mycroft moaned against his lips before breaking the kiss and smiling ruefully. "I can't even blame the beer."

Greg laughed, tugging Mycroft up to straddle him. “Not really, you’ve only had a sip.” He hesitated. “But you want this, yes? I mean, one day as kids doesn’t mean we know each other. Don’t even know your last name.” 

"Holmes. And yes. I never thought I'd find you again."

“Lestrade,” Greg said, smiling at him. “Gregory Francois Lestrade.” He leaned forward, kissing Mycroft again, one hand settled on his lower back. 

"Mycroft Winston Charles Holmes. Did you stay here in France?"

Greg shook his head. “With my father in the army, I’ve moved around too much. I’m here for the summer,” he said. “Staying with my grandparents one last time. Got a job, before I figure out what I want to do with my life.” 

"I'm going to University in England in the autumn. My brother is still a brat."

Greg laughed. “He’d get along with my sister then. So is she. University, huh? What are you going to study?” 

"Government. What do you like?"

“Maybe criminal justice? I considered military,” Greg said. “I’ll figure it out eventually.” 

“My university has a good criminal justice program.”

“Yeah?” Greg asked. “I’ll have to look into that.” He smiled. “But for now, there is a beach and a bonfire and beer. What do you want to do?” 

“Besides sit in your lap?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Greg said with a laugh. “Unless that is all you want to do.” 

“I find it rather comfortable,” smiled Mycroft. “You grew up quite handsome.”

“So did you,” Greg replied, and leaned in to nip at his neck. “I could devour you, Mycroft Holmes.” 

Mycroft shivered, aware his growing erection was tenting his trousers. “I do believe I would be okay with that.”

“Yeah?” Greg murmured, ghosting his nose over Mycroft’s throat. “Maybe we should talk for a bit. Learn some things, socialize. Then we could...revisit that.” 

“What would you like to know? My favorite color is brown. I only have the one sibling, no current pets. I was top in my school and coming here for holiday was born of a burst of sentiment I don’t usually give in to.” he shivered slightly

“Why brown?” Greg asked, tugging his jacket off. He lay back and slung it over Mycroft’s shoulders, pressing them close together, knees bent to trap him. 

Mycroft kissed him. “Because it’s the color of your eyes and hair. I never really had friends.”

“Those two things aren’t connected,” Greg said quietly, brushing Mycroft’s hair back. “Are they?” 

“I never forgot you,” said Mycroft softly. “If I’d known your last name I would have tried to find you, but I didn’t think to ask at the rental office until after we left, and then it was too late.”

"We were kids, My. Of course you didn't think to ask. It wasn't something that would have crossed your mind." 

“But I thought about you.” Mycroft blushed slightly. “Whenever we went to the seaside I’d wonder where you were and if you were doing okay. Like I said, I never thought I’d see you again. I know it’s foolish.”

"Not at all," Greg promised. "I always wondered what happened to you. I threw a fit when we didn't come back in time." 

“You missed me, too?” Mycroft felt hope in his heart and leaned down to kiss him again. “I feel like the luckiest man alive.”

Greg chuckled. "You were the most fantastic thing I've ever seen. Of course I did." 

Mycroft smiled and kissed him again slowly, savoring the kiss. 

"Mycroft.....can I ask where you're staying?" Greg asked. "Is that something you'd like?" 

“Yes and yes. I rented a cottage, not the same one, but close by.”

"Maybe I'll drop by...or you could show me sometime," Greg murmured, kissing along his neck. 

Mycroft moaned softly, rolling his hips. “Could head up now.”

"You want me, Mycroft Holmes?" Greg growled. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, wondering how foolish he was being and not caring.

"Then take me home." 

Mycroft grinned and tugged him to his feet, stealing another kiss as they left the beach.

Greg followed him up the sand, pressing him against the door as Mycroft tried to unlock it.

Mycroft moaned softly. "I...I don't have any supplies."

"We don't need to do that then," Greg said, voice husky. "Will you let me take you apart? Just with my hands and mouth?" 

"God, yes."

"Then open the door," Greg said, just as the key turned and they tumbled in. With each cottage laid the same, Greg all but dragged Mycroft to the bedroom, and pulled him down atop him. "Mycroft," he muttered. "Merde. Clothes, off." 

Mycroft fumbled his buttons, drinking Greg in, sipping his kisses like fine wine. 

Greg pushed Mycroft’s hands out of the way, quickly dealing with his shirt and trousers. He paused, hands on the waistband of Mycroft’s pants. “You’re sure?” he asked, breathing heavily. 

"Assez."

Greg grinned and tugged his pants away, leaving Mycroft bare and flushed. “God…” he breathed. “Just...god.” 

Mycroft blushed as he looked up at him. "You're the handsome one."

“But you’re beautiful,” Greg muttered, trailing his lips over Mycroft’s jaw before leaning back to undress. 

Mycroft's breath caught as he watched him. He reached down to touch himself. 

“Save some for me,” Greg said teasingly, fighting with his trousers. 

"Oh, it's all for you."

“Yeah? Been saving yourself?” Greg said with a chuckle, crawling back onto the bed to lay over Mycroft. “Wanted someone special to give it to you good?”

"I never thought anyone would want me."

Greg paused in kissing Mycroft's chest. "Are you a virgin?" he asked quietly. 

Biting his lip, Mycroft nodded. 

"Fuck," Greg said. "You sure about this? We don't have to do anything." 

Mycroft watched him in the dark, heart skipping. "If you don't want to..." he said quietly. Maybe he'd been foolish. Maybe he shouldn't have come. "I...I...I'm sorry."

"No, no, beautiful. I want you. So much," Greg said, meeting his eyes. "Gonna let me taste you?" he asked quietly, stroking a hand over his chest, dipping his hips to brush their cocks together. 

Mycroft moaned. "I know it's mad. But I want you."

"Then you have me," Greg said, teasing his nipples. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Mycroft," he said. 

"Please. Show me."

"My mouth or hands?" Greg asked quietly. 

"I don't know. Just. Something."

"Oh, sweetling. You may have whatever you wish," Greg whispered in French, rolling them onto their sides so they faced each other. He captured Mycroft's lips as he dropped a hand down, stroking his hard length. 

Mycroft gasped against him. His own hands had never felt so good.

“Don’t stop breathing again on me,” Greg teased and pressed closer, lining their lengths up and wrapping his hand around them both instead. “Put your hand around us.” 

Obeying, Mycroft watched him. “Gregory,” he whispered.

“What, love?” Greg asked, meeting his eyes as he began to move his hand. “Talk to me.” 

“Just...amazing….good.”

“Move your hand with me,” Greg instructed. “Come on.” 

“‘Kay,” Mycroft did so, groaning with pleasure, sparks running up and down his nerves.

Greg groaned. "Perfect." He leaned down, stealing deep claiming kisses. “Come for me. Come with me.” 

Mycroft bit his lip, feeling his orgasm pushing up inside him, as if he were balanced on the crest of a wave. Greg gave another low moan, gasping as he came, and Mycroft startled, the feel of Greg’s cock jerking in their hands coaxing him over the wave. His eyes slammed shut, and he tried to catch his breath. It was so much different with Greg’s body pressed up against his own, with someone else’s hand around his cock, Greg panting against his throat. 

Greg swore quietly, and pulled away, flopping back. “Wow. That was good. Fast, but great,” he said, grinning up at the ceiling. “Good for you?” 

Mycroft managed to open his eyes. “Yes. Yes. Very,” he said, a bit breathless. 

Greg laughed quietly. “What do you say to a midnight swim to wash the sweat off once we catch our breath?” 

Mycroft wet his lips, looking at the ceiling joists, heart suddenly thumping. Ridiculous to be afraid of the water like this. Hadn’t he just gone in earlier that day? “I...am not quite sure I’d be comfortable in the water this late,” he admitted softly. “Though it sounds lovely.” 

“I know you’re frightened still.” Greg rolled onto his side. "But I won't let you get hurt," he promised gently, wiggling his fingers for Mycroft to take his hand. “Come swim with me, Mycroft Holmes."

Taking a breath, Mycroft gave a nod, and took Greg’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
